The last several years have seen explosive growth in the area of investments involving stocks and mutual funds. Increased interest in these areas provide a greater need and opportunity for educating individuals with respect to the general concepts utilized in investing in the stock market. Classic teaching methods are limited with respect to teaching general concepts of the stock market since these methods are normally not very entertaining. However, a method incorporating general concepts of the stock market and investing into a game that is both educational but highly entertaining would greatly assist in the education of individuals with respect to the stock market while also providing an entertaining game environment.